Heaven and Sky
by smashedbirds
Summary: Sam falls asleep in Catiel's arms. Just little one shot, lil' bit fluffy, still rated M. Sam/Castiel.


**A/N:** I'm really into Cas/Sam lately, seriously! IDK why :) It's kind of interesting, how can Lucifer's vassel be with an angel~ It's just a oneshot, idea came when I listened to 'Boats and Birds' by Gregory and the Hawk.** Anyway, enjoy!**

If you're a hipster, read Cas/Sam, because Destiel and Wincest are way too MAINSTREAM! 3

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Eric Kripke and CW. I still can't deal with it :c

* * *

><p>Castiel rised his head, looking up at the midnight sky. It was warm summer, one of those in which grass smells more intensly than usual, roads become dusty and the sky is always warm blue and even rain can't change it. But they had another, more important things on their mind, so they couldn't enjoy it properly - only god knows, if they had actually noticed it. Silence before the storm? Beauty before Apocalipse?<br>But right now, Castiel couldn't understand the posibility of existing something more important than Sam, sleeping in his arms. He felt a little bit weird - he had only known the concrete side of Sam till now - but he wasn't able to deny, that Sam looked beautiful this way.  
>Thay went outside just for a breath, leaving Dean researching the web, but they finally ended with two beers, talking on the porch, sitting by the wall. And then, after some time - Castiel still wasn't able to feel human's time properly - Sam's head suddenly appeard on angel's arm. And centimetre after centimetre, Sam's body moved closer and closer to Castiel's, which actually felt very nice.<br>Now Sam was leaning on his chest and Castiel wrapped his arm around him, gently sliding his fingers on a soft, warm skin. He wasn't sure why he had done this - maybe because of this stupid human's movies he had been watching recently - but it felt right. Of course he knew, that Sam should be their worst enemy right now, he was the one that had started all that, anyway. And that he should have been Dean's guardian angel, not Sam's. But perhaphs, he wondered, looking into the warm dark, it was alright. He could protect Dean; but with Sam it was something completely different.  
>He stroked Sam's hair, feeling their softness under his fingers. Sam's murmured something and Castiel felt Sam's muscels tightening in a first impulse of Winchester not recognizing the situation. Sam blinked few times, awakening, and rised his head. Castiel almost smiled - almost - seeing his surprised face.<br>'Oh god, I'm sorry, Cas.' quick words escaping from Sam's lips, as he moved away. 'I didn't think I was going to fall asleep.'  
>'It was nice.'<br>Sam gasped, still not used to angel's - to Castiel's - honesty. Seriously, they could trick you in all the ways and make a fool out of you - but sometimes they were just strangely direct.  
>'I thought we were going to forget what happened then, right?' asked Sam carefully.<br>But Castiel didn't answer, rising his head again.  
>'Aren't you cold?' asks Sam, looking at the angel sitting only in t-shirt. It was strange to see him in something else that that trenchcoat or a shirt.<br>'No, I don't think so.' Silence, disturbed with their breaths and the warm wind.  
>'In your belief' he asked instead. 'heaven and sky is one thing?'<br>Sam nodded, not sure what to think about all this. He wouldn't admitt it in front of Dean, but he liked spending time with this angel. Even if he had a demon blood, and Castiel was an angel - rebelious one, but still - this facts surprisingly quickly faded away, when they were together.  
>'Sam' he said suddenly, turning his head to Sam's.<br>'I don't know, Castiel.' said Sam gently, reading exactly what was written on Cas's face. 'This leads nowhere.'  
>But it was obvious, that Castiel didn't care no more, as he kissed Sam's lips. And Sam knew, that \since that night, he had missed it. Castiel's kisses were severe, needy, but little unsure. Soon Sam forgot about everything, dousing in Castiel's arms, feeling his hot skin against his, when they quickly unwrapped each other from unnecessary clothes. Angel or not, he really loves the way that Castiel's back was arching under his touch and his speeding breath, when he hold Castiel's wrists with his hands.<br>And so did Castiel. Because, demon blood or not, he couldn't deny, that the moments when Sam made this quiet, low moans and when he wrapped his body around him with its all sweet burden, made him so fucking high. And when they finally fuck - because making love was definitely not the right word - Castiel really felt like he was in the sky, not in heaven. Maybe he didn't sense Earth time in a good way, but this was like a eternity for him, yet not long enough. He clinched his hands on Sam's sweaty arms, when Sam kissed his neck, murmuring some words angel wasn't able to understand. And after few more deep thrusts Sam finally felt Castiel coming under him, his legs, wrapped around Sam's waist, pulling him closer.  
>They lay this way, hair and bodies messed up, trying to made their fast breaths a little calmer. Sam felt like he really had needed it - to lay in someone's arms, feeling safe. And that's the thing he loves about Castiel - in some fucked up way, he made him feel safe and calm, cut of from the whole world.<br>Half an hour after, they sit again in the same positions as before, as if nothing happened. The sky started to turn from deep blue to cold yellow and the stars faded away slowly.  
>'I wish I lived in the sky' whispered Castiel, swingin his head to Sam.<br>'You can always spread your wings and fly there.' said Sam, following Castiel's look, somewhere above their heads.  
>'Our wings aren't like bird's' explained Castiel, suddenly all concrete. 'They are just manifestation of our grace.' Sam smiled, feeling the warm spreading from angel's cheek, now on Sam's arm.<br>'But if I could-' Castiel murmured. 'I would definitely take you with me.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoyed? Think it's crap? Let me know and leave a review, please! Thay make me smile :)**


End file.
